I skipped my prom
by leximaslow101
Summary: Marilyn skips her prom because she has no date, but her close friend, James, randomly appears at her house at night, and they have a mini prom together at her house instead, with James confessing something. Big Time Rush. James/OC. Oneshot story.


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN JAMES. OR LOGAN. OR KENDALL. OR CARLOS. OR JO, OR CAMILLE. I only own Marilyn. This is my first story. And please review my story, i wanna know what I can change or add. Thanks everyone ~**

Marilyn sat in her bed quietly and studied her fully packed closet. Despite it being so packed that clothes were falling out, she couldn't find a dress that she could wear. She fell back on her bed and covered her face with her light pink pillow. It was prom night, and if she couldn't find the perfect dress, she's not going. Marilyn had no date to the prom anyway, what was the point of going? To her, if you don't have a date, at least wear a stunning dress to the prom. Sadly, no dress was stunning enough for her to arrive at prom alone. Marilyn sighed as she thought about her lonely existence. Why won't anyone ask her to the prom? Was she that terrible a person? She'd always been a good girl, helping others and being nice to everyone. She never scolded a person face-to-face. She was a good friend. What could she have possibly done wrong to not deserve a date to the prom. The one prom that everyone was talking about excitedly. The only prom she'll ever attend. And here she was, on the night of her prom, making the decision of bailing on her prom and ordering pizza while she watched romantic sad movies in her bedroom. After five minutes of pondering, she gave up and decided to skip of one-in-a-lifetime prom.

About half an hour had passed and she was sitting alone watching The Notebook. She didn't order her pizza yet as her mother was still downstairs getting ready to leave the house with her dad for a fancy function downtown. Just as she was getting into the movie, she heard her mother call out for her. "Marilyn! Come down!" her mother shouted from the first floor. She rolled her eyes and paused the movie. She scurried downstairs and looked at her mother, "What?" She said, not even bothering to hide her annoyance. Her mother looked at her and replied, "Well, there's someone at the door for you." Marilyn spun around and opened the door, and there stood James, her close friend. She shook her head and asked him, "So, uh, James. What are you doing here?"

"The question is what are _you_ doing here? Don't you have a prom to attend?" he answered.

"Well, I'm skipping it. Don't you have a date to take to the prom?"

"Let's say, it didn't work out and I'm alone now."

"Interesting. So what are you doing here?" As she said that, she invited him in to take a seat. Her mom and dad glanced at the clock and told her that they had to leave. They bid their goodbyes and her parents were out. Only James and her were left in the house.

She repeated her question, "Yeah so, James, what are you doing here?"

"I, um, kinda wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me."

Marilyn stared at him and she was in shock. Was her best friend really asking her out?

"What?" Was all she managed to say when suddenly a pair of lips touched hers and she kissed back.

James slowly pulled away and looked at her, his cheeks were pink and he smiled and looked down, "so I take that as a 'yes'?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have no dress and I'm kinda in the middle of watching The Notebook." Marilyn said as her was slowly trying to regain her composure.

"Fine, then we'll just bail on school prom and have our own prom right here, right now." He said as his face lit up.

"What d'you mean?"

James grabbed her arm and dragged her up to her bedroom. "You don't need a fancy dress. In fact, I think you look good in your jammies." He said as he laughed.

"Ha-ha." She responded.

"But I'm serious," he replied, "and y'know something, I actually kinda like you so I… blew off my date for the prom and I'm pretty sure she's gonna slap you on Monday and-"

"Wait… You… like me?" Marilyn said in awe.

He laughed nervously, and said softly, "Yeah, I do."

For some reason, Marilyn felt so… happy. So James and her turned the music up and had their own little prom which had lots of dancing, laughing, snacking and kissing. The two somehow fell asleep near midnight.

In the morning, James was awoken by the sound of someone's phone. James sat up on Marilyn's bed and rubbed his eyes, he looked at Marilyn and saw that she was still fast asleep. Trying not to wake her up, he reached for his phone carefully and saw that Logan was calling.

"Dude! Where were you last night? You completely skipped prom. And so did Marilyn and your date came alone and she started randomly scolding Kendall blaming him for your absence and for the fact that you left her stranded in Fun Burgers or something and she slapped me so hard that Camille slapped her back and there was this little bitch fight and Kendall and Jo got pissed too and there was so much dispute that they asked us to get out of prom. Apparently, your psychotic date also hit the DJ for no apparent reason and the entire prom was postponed till next Friday and they're even thinking of cancelling the prom so maybe there's no prom for us anymore and you should be so damn thankful for me, Kendall, Carlos, Jo and Camille because we saved your butt or else the entire school would've blamed you for this ordeal. Now they're blaming your date. You're lucky. And… James? JAMES! ARE YOU THERE?" Logan was practically shouting at the phone when james answered,

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry and thanks for saving my butt."

"Dude, where were you?"

"Marilyn's place."

"why? Did you tell her or something?"

"Yeah I did, and I ditched my date because honestly I can't stand her, and I think you can see why. I have no idea why I even asked her, and I thought about Marilyn so I went over to her place and well yeah. We had this mini prom and stuff."

"Great, so you had fun while the entire school didn't. Nice, James, nice."

James laughed, "I guess skipping it was a good decision after all."

"Funny, James. Anyway, gotta go. My face still hurts from the slapping. Talk to you later." And with that, logan hung up.

"Skipping what was a good decision? Prom?" a voice said from behind James. He turned around and saw Marilyn sitting up on the bed looking straight at him.

"Yep. Some stuff happened last night. How about I take you for breakfast and I'll fill you in?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, why not." Marilyn replied.

James smiled at her, "Good morning, by the way." And he hugged her as Marilyn said good morning to him as well.

The two got dressed and washed up and headed out for breakfast. Both were happy and both realized that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
